Heroine
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: She had lived her life fully as a ninja. Throughout the walk of life, she had realised that what mattered other than the Fuma clan, was happiness. A crisis hit the Ninja village, causing everyone to be badly shaken up. She stands, for her friends. Mini oneshot.


**_Konnichiwa_!**

**While I'm getting the 10th chapter of my AoKise fanfic ready, I thought I'd try writing a (REALLY SHORT) oneshot on Ayakashi. It's really, uh, random, and thought up on the spot, so there will be mistakes (DAMMIT OF COURSE THERE WILL. MY WRITING ISH FAIL *flips table* Actually I've posted this oneshot on my Instagram too but I've added minor stuff in here. **

**Anyways, will be doing more oneshots of AGG! :)**

**WARNING: **First attempt on an AGG fanfic, so uh, don't slaughter me -.-

* * *

**『Heroine』**

**Summary:**

She had lived her life fully as a ninja. Throughout the walk of life, she had realised that what mattered other than the Fuma clan, was happiness. A crisis hit the Ninja village, causing everyone to be badly shaken up. She stands, for her friends. Mini oneshot.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned AGG, I'd be super rich LOL

* * *

This story is 100% original, and any resemblance to this story is just coincidence. So please don't flag me or report or anything, I'll be super sad :c

* * *

She had always been such an important figure in the ninja world.

She was always the heroine of everything. Everyone respected her greatly.

Whenever the ninjas were free from duty, she, with her caramel-coloured locks and her scarlet red scarf dancing in the wind, would always take the lead. She would always laugh away her worries along with her friends with a radiant smile on her face.

Munenori would holler away at even the slightest things.

Hattori would be sitting nearby, reciting a mantra of blessing with a small smile.

Sasuke and Saizo would always get into fights over trivial matters, and then continue to be good friends after that.

How great it would be, if everyday could be spent just like that, filled with nothing but peace and happiness...

_____Definitely, this could not last forever._

* * *

There was a time when the Ninja Village was under attack by enemy forces from various directions, who were greedily after the secret Sacred Scroll, hidden deep inside the village.

Sasuke and Saizo, who were not fully trained yet, were easily outnumbered.

Hattori was running out of chakra, due to the continuous number of mantras he had chanted out.

Munenori could not keep the overwhelming numbers under control as the enemies kept swarming in endlessly like a furious waterfall.

She flung shurikens and whatever weapon she had with her to wipe out the forces.

However, they just kept coming.

Desperation ran wildly in her mind as beads of sweat hurriedly trickled down her forehead furiously.

What could she do?

_To save this village? _

_To save happiness...? _

As she had thought, sacrifices were inevitable.

She felt emotions surging into her physical state as her hands trembled. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to stay. But for her clan, for the village, for her _friends_, she had resigned herself to this very fate.

"... Please forgive me..."

Swiftly and silently doing hand signs, she whispered with a fierce aura, "Secret Art..."

"Eternal Spiritual Shield."

Keeping her hands together, she grabbed a nearby dagger with her mouth and plunged it right into her heart. Her body, now almost as lifeless as a corpse, collapsed onto the floor.

She was dead, but she was alive.

All of a sudden, she could feel herself becoming more sleepy, as if she was drifting off and away towards the sky. With everything she had, she felt herself letting out a spiritual wave that sent every enemy flying away, purging every single ominous presence away, purifying the entire place.

The battle was won, but sacrifices cannot be undone.

As the ninjas finally noticed what was actually happening to their female comrade, they all let out a loud cry of despair. "No!" they yelled out. Her lips, however, stretched into a thin smile as she felt herself fade from existence. Barely visible tears could be seen brimming at her violet orbs, dribbling down her now translucent body surrounded by sparkles. Her crystalline tears dripped onto the stone-like floor, akin to a sharp icy blade.

"... Protect the village... Stay strong... and happy..."

"Because I love all of you..." she cried, before she faded from historical existence itself.

That, was the last time the ninjas had witnessed the smile of Shotaro Fuma.

* * *

**End note: Remember the 'Ninja's Elegy' event? It said that Shotaro Fuma turned herself into a spirit so that ninjas could continue living their way of life in the modern times (or something along those lines) so I thought I'd try writing it out. Turned it into angst though, I'm so sorry QAQ**

**Hope you all like this oneshot! Please leave a review to tell me how I can improve and what you think!;) arigatou minna! I'll see you soon! :)**


End file.
